(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus and methods for impeding motion of a water surface vessel and, more particularly, apparatus and methods for arresting the motion and limiting the speed and mobility of a water surface vessel without significantly damaging the surface vessel or occupants.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional methods and devices for arresting small surface vessels include deployable nets designed to foul the propeller mechanism of a vessel, fences, inflatable bladders and fixed barriers. While generally effective at stopping small surface craft, all are limited in terms of flexibility due to their small area of effect. Stationary barriers take time to set up, restrict both desirable and undesirable maritime traffic, and are, by nature, passive defenses. Deployable nets, either shot from some launching apparatus or dropped into the water by a boat or aircraft, have limited range, cover a limited area, and require the target vessel to collide with the nets in order to be effective.
There is a need for an improved ranged vessel arrestment system and method for arresting the motion and limiting the speed and mobility of a surface vessel.